1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for designing a fine pattern, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for designing a fine pattern for exposure on a substrate using a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to a recent trend toward higher integration of semiconductor devices, patterns for forming semiconductor devices are gradually becoming finer. As the size of individual devices including fine patterns is being reduced, the pitch, that is, the width and interval, of a desired pattern must also be reduced. However, photolithography that is used to form patterns, for example a line and space pattern (hereinafter called “line pattern”), required to form a semiconductor device, has resolution limits so that there are limitations in forming fine patterns.
Fine patterns can be employed in a variety of ways in the production of semiconductor devices, among which is a method of forming spacers of a small size disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,603,688, which is hereby incorporated by reference, and a self-align method disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 2005-0032297, which is hereby incorporated by reference. The patterns on a mask for transferring fine patterns must actually be transferred onto an object. However, a design method and apparatus for designing an exposure pattern that transfers a fine pattern in its entirety do not yet exist.